


Ayakashi Control

by PaperFox19



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Anal Sex, Brain Break, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Yoshimori gets annoyed with Gen’s attitude so he uses a special technique to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Shishio Gen/Sumimura Yoshimori
Kudos: 16





	Ayakashi Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Gen killed several Ayakashi with his claws. “Man what a waste, what do we need a kekkaishi for?” he says to Yoshimori. The boy twitches in anger. “With my power I can protect Karasumori all on my own!”

“You think so huh?” Yoshi asks, finding Gen to be really annoying. He began contemplating using a certain technique. “That’s right with my claws your kekkai are nothing,” Gen said with a chuckle and the kekkaishi felt his frustration build.

Gen killed 3 more ayakashi and flexed his claws. “Why don’t you go home and make your silly cakes!” he said making a shoo shoo movement with his claws. Ok that did it, Yoshimori snapped. He created his nenshi and whipped it at Gen.

The half Ayakashi tried to slash it, but the thread twists around his claw and coils around his arm. The thread spins around his neck looping and twisting around his neck. “Ahh!” he gasps and Yoshimori cuts the thread. “Seal!” the severed threat is drawn in and the thread gets reeled in and forms a collar around Gen’s neck.

“What the hell is this?” he gasps and he tries to remove the collar but touching it just repelled him. His body grew weak after trying to remove it and he fell to his knees. “This is a special seal, made for taking control of a ayakashi, it even works on those who are half.” He says with a smirk. “Only I can remove it, if you try it will drain you of your strength.” he explains and Gen growls at him.

“Why you!” he growls and Yoshimori chuckles. “Why don’t you put those claws to good use and strip!” his body moved on its own as he shredded his clothing, not even his fundoshi was sparred. In no time his tan muscled body was exposed along with his soft 5 inch pecker. He blushed as he stood there under the gaze of the kekkaishi.

“Not too bad, you’ll make a fine pet!” he said an Gen blushed. “Pet?! Like hell I will be your pet!” he snapped and Yoshimori chuckled and pointed down. Gen looked down and saw he was getting hard. “Seems like you want to be my pet, look how hard you’re getting!” he claims and Gen quickly looks away as his fully hard 6 inch arousal stood tall from his nest of curls.

“Let’s get started, since your words aren’t being honest, I want you bark once for yes and bark twice for no understand?” the half ayakashi was gonna say fuck you, but instead he let out a bark! Yoshimori pet him. “Good boy!” he said with a chuckle.

Yoshimori began to strip, Gen blushed but couldn’t look away as the boy’s body was revealed to him. His fundoshi joined the pile of clothes. His massive 11 inch cock sprang up and Gen couldn’t take his eyes away. “Glad you like come have a closer look,” he said, and Gen dropped to his knees and buried his face in Yoshimori’s crotch. He buried his nose in the other boy’s pubes and he took in deep sniffs.

Gen moaned at the boy’s musk, his arousal adding an addicting layer. It smelled so good, he leaned down and began nuzzling his huge balls. He let out soft moans as the sack moved across his face. ‘Shit I should be hating this but his smell is so strong and sooo good!’ he thought.

“You like my scent pet?” he asks and again Gen wanted to say no but instead he let out a bark. “I figured as much, go ahead and have a taste!” he couldn’t stop himself, he started licking his balls running his tongue over his sack then up his length to his tip. He took the left nut into his mouth and sucked on it a bit before moving to the right.

The other boy’s cock was throbbing as he sucked on his balls and licked his massive arousal. His clawed hand came down and began pumping his stiff hard on. “No cumming pet I see you, you want to cum you gotta suck me off!”

Gen whined as his cock pulsed, he knew he wasn’t gonna get to cum now. He groaned in need and he licked up his cock to the head and began taking him into his mouth. He took him deeper and deeper, his tongue massaging his cock as he sucked him down. He relaxed his throat and deep throated his massive length, not stopping till his nose was buried in his pubes.

Yoshimori moaned and stroked Gen’s hair. “Good pet, that’s good!” he moaned as his pet bobbed his head sucking him with passionate vigor. He hadn’t had any release in a while so he knew he had to get off once if he wanted to pound Gen’s tight little ass.

He let out a loud moan as he came shooting his load down the boy’s throat. Gen pulled back and caught the rest on his tongue. The pet lapped as the head as each spurt fired into his mouth. He drank Yoshimori down not letting a single drop get wasted.

Gen’s body shook in pleasure as he came shooting his load all over Yoshimori’s feet. “Not bad, but you aren’t gonna waste cum lick it up pet,” he commanded and Gen panted as he went even lower and began licking the cum off Yoshimori’s feet.

Yoshimori sighed in bliss. “Oh yeah this is a way better use of that smart mouth of yours,” he said and Gen whined in need, his cock still hard, but so was Yoshi.

Once the task was done, he pulled back waiting for orders. His own cock throbbing as he watched Yoshimori’s arousal. Yoshi hummed like he was deep in thought. ‘Damn him this is humiliating!’ he thought as Yoshimori got closer and began tapping his dick on his face. “What to do, what to do?” he said out loud rubbing his stiff cock on Gen’s face.

“I know, Gen show your master your slutty hole!” he barked once and rolled over getting on his hands and knees, he reached back and spread his cheeks. He revealed his tight pucker and Gen wiggled his hips a bit. “You want your master’s cock don’t you pet?” again Gen barked once lifting his ass up and down.

He went to his bag and pulled out some lube. He coated his cock in lube and let the tip kiss his puckered hole. He swirled the tip around letting the pre cum wet his hole. “Now listen pet your insides are mine, your body is mine, you crave my cock so much your insides relax so they can be filled and claimed.”

Gen moaned as his body trembled, his inner walls began to twitch and his hole began to open. “That’s right pet want me, crave me, you feel so empty without me inside you want my big hard cock inside you!”

He barked once and it was a loud bark, he tried pushing back but Yoshimori pulled back keeping him empty. “You need it, and when it’s not inside you, you will remember the feeling and crave it more and more!” Gen moaned as his head began to swim.

Yoshimori slid his cock between his cheeks and Gen whined in need. “You will be my good little pet, and you will respect me as your master!” he barked once again. “Now speak, tell me how much you want it!”

“PLEASE MASTER YOSHIMORI FUCK ME, FILL YOUR PET WITH YOUR GREAT HUGE COCK, I NEED YOU INSIDE ME SO BAD IT HURTS!” he moans and Yoshimori fills him. He’s so stimulated with lust he feels no pain and he cums as soon as he was buried completely.

Yoshimori starts moving, every thrust brushed Gen’s sweet spot. The thrusts cause another spurt to erupt from Gen’s sensitive dick. “That’s it cum! Cum from your master’s cock!”

Every three thrusts had Gen cumming, shooting his load and tightening around his master. Gen bucked back meeting his masters thrusts. ‘So good masters thrusts so good!’ he repeated over and over in his mind. He was so blissed out he was drooling.

Yoshi gave his final thrust and came into his pet flooding him to the brim with cum. Gen howled as he came one last time his cock finally going limp. “Ahh that was good,” he sighed pulling his limp cock from his ass. “Lick my cock pet, clean it good!” Gen crawled over and happily began licking his master’s spent manhood.

Yoshimori got dressed once his cock was clean. “Let’s go home pet you’ll be living with me from now on,” he said and Gen followed on crawling on all fours as his cum dripped from his spent hole.

Gen spent the rest of his days under Yoshimori’s control. His bad attitude was fucked out of him, and the two became the hottest couple at school. In fights he was protected, if someone, say Kaguro attacked him from behind his collar would react and create a powerful kekkai that would protect him. This was a ultimate kekkai only a kekkaishi could break it no sword would cut it no attack would pierce it. It was powered by their strong bond, this power surpassed anything a kekkaishi could create on his own.

The half ayakashi spent the rest of his days as Yoshimori’s loyal pet, and he was truly happy. To think it was his smart mouth that brought him this happiness.

End


End file.
